MangaQuestShipping: Mine
by RoboMonkey2012
Summary: WhatisthisIdon'teven...MangaQuestShipping because of stupid plot bunnies and writer's block on other stories. And because i feel like it. Fluffy. Short. Pointless.


Ours: MangaQuestShipping

By RoboMonkey2012

* * *

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_With a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we'd bother with love_

_If it never lasts_

* * *

Crystal walked into the small coffee shop, the little bell jingling. The scent of espresso filled the air, very soothing to the nose of someone who needed some caffeine. She sat down at one of the tables, propping her textbook in front of her.

"So, miss, what would you like today?" a dark-haired waiter asked her. He had a kind of spark in his eye, a glint of mischief.

"Just a latte," Crystal told him politely, glancing at his nametag, which read "Gold."

"One latte, coming right up," he said.

A few minutes later, the latte arrived with something scratched on the napkin in a pen. Crystal took a closer look at it, then at the waiter, Gold, who winked.

"Call me sometime," he said.

"What a flirt," Crystal muttered.

* * *

_I say, can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

* * *

Crystal had originally turned Gold down, of course. She hated flirts. But then, more notes appeared taped to her bag, sticky-noted to her car door, and one arrived inside her hat. Either this guy was a stalker or just really stubborn.

When he'd resorted to asking her out in person, she'd caved.

The relationship had spun from there.

* * *

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes," Gold instructed, pulling the blindfold off of a slightly irritated Crystal.

"You'd better have an explanation for this," Crystal muttered, rubbing her eyes.

As Crystal looked out at where Gold had brought her, she caught her breath. They were on a rarely-used pedestrian road running along a stretch of rocky shoreline. A rain-stained, waist-high concrete wall prevented people from falling off the road and down a steep twenty-foot slope onto the rocks and into the lake. The wind was blowing gently, dusky clouds gathering on the horizon. Across the water, city lights glittered on the silhouetted stretch of land, reflecting in the lake.

"Wow..." Crystal breathed, leaning over the wall.

Gold, swinging his legs over the wall, draped his arm over Crystal's shoulder. "I knew you'd like it."

* * *

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

* * *

"You could help, you know," Crystal said into the cell phone sandwiched between her shoulder and her ear, carrying a large box full of her things into Gold's apartment.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Gold's voice crackled over the line. Cars honked in the background, a police siren whining.

Crystal sighed. "Well, I'll be here. But don't get too mad if you're out of ice when you get home, it's wicked hot here."

Crystal hung up the phone and set the box-containing mostly books-down on Gold's coffee table. _I just hope he can commit to this relationship,_ Crystal thought as she went back to her car to get another box.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"And Crys? I picked something up for you on the way home. Hope you don't mind," said Gold.

"What?" Crys asked, confused.

"You'll understand when I get there," said Gold mysteriously, hanging up.

* * *

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

* * *

Crystal collapsed on Gold's sofa, glass of iced tea in hand, letting out a huge breath. This guy's entire apartment, her stuff included, was now meticulously organized. What could she say, she was a neat freak. She'd meant to spread the work out over about three weeks, but once Crystal got started on a project, there was no stopping her. Besides, better to get it all done right away.

"Hey Crys!" Gold called, the front door swinging open. "I'm home!"

"I can see that," Crystal deadpanned. "And don't talk so loud."

Gold flopped on the couch next to her, still wearing his uniform from work.

"So, what's new?" Crystal asked.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Gold asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Well, I'm done unpacking and organizing by some miracle. The underside of your bed is radioactive, have you noticed?" Crystal said dryly. "So I guess I'm free tomorrow."

"Great!" said Gold excitedly. "We're going to Soul Road tomorrow evening!" Then Gold walked off, a skip in his step and humming a song.

"What was that about?" Crystal wondered out loud.

* * *

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

* * *

Soul Road, the pedestrian street so named for running along Lake Soul, also where Gold had brought Crystal on their first date together, had been used for festivals years ago and served as an ideal date spot nobody but Gold seemed to know about.

"Okay, we're here," said Crystal as Gold parked his car in the parking lot.

Gold sighed and looked out at the lake, getting out of the car. "Still takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

Crystal nodded. "I don't think I've ever said this, but thanks for bringing me here."

Gold winked. "Don't thank me yet. C'mon."

Crystal, slightly puzzled, followed Gold down the empty cobblestoned road. Gold walked over to the wall, getting up on top and then sitting down on it.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Crystal asked. "That's dangerous!"

"Trust me," was all he said, taking her hand. Reluctantly, Crystal swung her long legs over the wall and perched next to Gold.

"Look," Gold said, gesturing to the sky. It was just after dusk, the sun just a faint strip of crimson on the west horizon.

Crystal tilted her head skywards, and caught her breath. The sky was alight with fireworks, being launched from the opposite shore of Kanto. It was a breathtaking sight. Plumes of red, green, blue, and violet, explosions of orange and yellow, streams of white and pink. When the show was over, Crystal looked to Gold.

In his hand, he held a ring. His grin, not cocky like it normally was, said everything.

* * *

_Oh oh oh_

_And I remember that fight,_

_2:30 AM, when everything was slipping_

_Right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said, I remember we were sitting there by the water_

_And every time I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

* * *

Just like that, it was all over. The wedding plans, the future plans, the dreams she'd had. Shattered after she ran out of the house in stunned disbelief.

In hindsight, she'd probably been stupid. Relationships never lasted. She'd been a fool to think both her or Gold was ready for this kind of step. It had been fun while it lasted, but it was over now.

Crystal sat down on the curb a block away from the new house in the quiet neighborhood, her chest shaking. Not going to cry.

"Crys?" Gold called, jogging down the road. "You out here?"

"No, I'm a robot, you idiot," Crystal deadpanned, her voice hoarse.

"Crys..." Gold began, swallowing.

"What," Crystal said rudely.

Gold didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Crystal's primary reaction would normally be to shove him off and probably kick him somewhere unpleasant, as had happened to the last person who hugged her when she was like this. But instead, she leaned into him, tears forming in her eyes. Then she broke down and let out a sob. Gold accepted her and didn't force anything out, just let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you, Crys. You ought to know that," was all he said before leading her back to the house. Those ten words said more than anything else ever could.

* * *

_Hold on_

_Make it last_

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine..._

* * *

**Monkey: Fluff, fluff ahoy! I think this song fits Gold and Crys pretty well, don't you? I've got a whole list of pokéspe pairings with songs to match. OldRivalShipping was hard, but I'm gonna write one for it, too.**

**Rusty: RoboMonkey2012 is not Taylor Swift or Satoshi Yamamoto. You do the math. And give me cheese, 'cuz I like it.**


End file.
